Mirare a las estrellas cuando todo este mal
by alexavenuz
Summary: Por que siempre hay que mirar a las estrellas y a la luna... y nunca perder las esperanzas...


Todo paso muy rápido, no supe en que momento es que ya yo había dejado todo por el, mi casa, ahora vacía, ya que hoy era el día de mi mudanza, decidí irme con el a la época del sengoku a vivir con mi amado inuyasha.

Más lo que nunca imagine que llegaría luego de eso es que al poco tiempo de estar ahí, viera lo que vi… por ahora no lo diré pero si contare lo que sucedió poco tiempo antes.

Inuyasha ya había destruido todo rastro de naraku y de sus aliados, sesshomaru dejo de perseguir a su hermano a muerte, ya que se había enamorado perdidamente de una humana que hizo cambiar toda perspectiva de maldad que tenia el del mundo, sango y el monje miroku decidieron empezar una nueva vida ahora como pareja, solo faltaba saber que pasaba con inuyasha, shippo y conmigo.

Al día de la partida de mis amigos decidí irme por mi parte a mi época, lo que nunca imagine fue ver lo que vi al llegar… Mi casa destruida, el interior de ella sin nadie dentro mas que rastros de sangre por doquier y una carta en la habitación de mi madre, aquella que recorrí con dolor al decidirme a continuar, luego de ver tal atrocidad al llegar.

Decía lo siguiente

"Querida hija Aome, que bueno que no estas presente para saber lo que sucederá con tu hermano, tu abuelo y conmigo… aun que creo que he de decírtelo.

A los pocos días de tu irte a esa otra época, proclamaron voz de alarma ya que revolucionarios proclamaron grito de guerra… no te he de mentir han sido días difíciles y por lo que creo serán aun mas. Preguntaras el por que de esta carta, la razón es que nosotros por mantener el tempo ya hemos sido amenazados, y no creemos que falte mucho para que cumplan con lo dicho.

Hija has de ser fuerte, como siempre has sido en esta época y en la otra, jamás caigas y cuando lo hagas levántate, no importa, léelo bien, no importa la razón que sea, siempre levántate, mira a las estrellas y a la luna y encontraras aquella luz que necesitas.

Te quiere, mama"

No hice mas que llorar todo ese día, ahí recostada en la cama de mi madre, cuando me sentí morir hice lo que la carta de mi madre decía, por aquella ventana vi la luna llena brillar tanto y a las estrellas de su alrededor brillar tan fuerte que por un momento no me sentí sola.

Así pase la noche, con la compañía de la luna y las estrellas, más al levantarme sentí que algo tibio me arropaba, me ocultaba del frió del aire, mas no del frió de mi alma.

Dure poco más de un minuto en esa posición, hasta que decidí que yo si podría vivir otro día, abrí los ojos y busque aquello que me cobijaba esa lluviosa mañana, era de color rojo intenso y muy suave, aquella prenda la conocía yo a la perfección, ya que más de una vez me salvo la vida.

Me pare finalmente y busque al portador de aquella prenda, finalmente lo encontré en el árbol donde una vez fue sellado y por el destino hoy libre de aquel sueño profundo.

Me miro y me perdí en sus ojos miel, y al mirarlo sentí como el cuerpo dejo de responderme y las lágrimas salían aun que yo no lo quisiese así. Al sentirme caer y no tener la fuerza de levantarme espere el rose del suelo con el de mi cuerpo, mas este jamás llego, sentí que el me abrazaba y me intentaba proteger de todo el dolor que sentía, mas no del dolor que por su culpa sentiría después.

Así que luego de lo acontecido, y la ternura con la que me pidió irme a vivir con el e iniciar una nueva vida, una nueva familia no pude decir que no.

Ahora preguntaran que paso después, la respuesta es simple, fuimos felices… si pero no por mucho… para mi en este cuento aun no hay final feliz.

Me mude con el, así como ahora mismo me mudare nuevamente, solo que ahora con un nuevo peso y pocas cosas.

Y sin mas rodeo sabrán el porque de mi nueva mudanza, esta en la que el no me encontrara para protegerme del dolor, para protegerme de el.

Venia yo de visitar a la anciana kaede con mi buena amiga tenshi, la ahora señora del gran lord sesshomaru y muy pronto madre de la descendencia de este, caminábamos hacia lo que era mi casa, decidí ir por el camino largo, la verdad estaba feliz de platicar las noticias que nos teníamos la una a la otra.

Y así fue que lo vi a el, jugando con un pequeño de no mas de 3 años y pensar que ya solo faltaba una semana para cumplir esos mismos años de vivir juntos. Lo que me dejo más que sorprendida, impactada diría yo fue el ver la madre de ese pequeñín, quien no era otra que kikio.

Vi como inuyasha cargaba al pequeño a la altura de su torso para poder luego depositar un dulce beso en la boca de la orgullosa madre. No sentí el peso de mi cuerpo siendo abrazado por el de tenshi para que yo no me cayese o simplemente para que no fuera a por el.

Agradecí que ya se hiciese de noche, para así recordar aquellas últimas letras de mi madre, "jamás caigas y cuando lo hagas levántate, no importa, no importa la razón que sea, siempre levántate, mira a las estrellas y a la luna y encontraras aquella luz que necesitas", las cuales ahora me dan la fuerza de empacar lo poco que realmente es mió en esa casa, unas pocas ropas, mi arco y flechas y a mi hijo que ahora solo es mió y es mi estrella mas preciada, aquella que inuyasha jamás vera.

Así, en mi mano mi arco, en mi espalda mi única valija, y en mi corazón y aun no muy notorio estomago mi estrella mas preciada. Camine un poco más hasta ver a sesshomaru acercarse a tenshi y a mí.

Dios, que recibimiento, no puedo creer que sesshomaru ahora sea capaz de demostrar sus sentimientos en publico, no importa que sea de noche y ni que ya me tenga confianza.

Sus ojos por un momento se posaron en los míos, y podía leer en ellos duda y curiosidad de saber lo que pasaba al verme así. Quien respondió a todo fue tenshi, quien en un abrazo le contó a sesshomaru lo que había pasado.

Y el sin mas dijo que nos fuéramos en a-un ya que en nuestro estado era peligroso caminar mucho, me dejo sorprendida que el supiera lo de mi pequeño o pequeña, eso por ahora era lo menos importante.

Paso el tiempo y con el mi embarazo al cuidado de mi amiga y su esposo en una de sus tierras del ha sido maravilloso, tengo sirvientes propios aun que muy pocos ya que no me gusta pedirles que hagan las cosas, así que tras mucho debatir con el amado tío de mi hijo, solo tengo a

Taisho y a yame que por mi parte son mas que suficientes, en especial por que pueden poner una barrera protectora para todo tipo de bestias y así proteger a mi pequeño.

Como duele, estoy sudando y con contracciones muy fuertes, ya pronto nacerá mi bebe y la partera aun no ha llegado, tenshi me hace compañía pero creo que en cualquier momento se va a desmayar, jamás le ha gustado la sangre, ni las guerras.

Ahora si, ya viene mi bebe, gracias a dios la partera llego y todo esta saliendo como esperaba, solo que ha pasado algo inesperado, no tengo estrella, tengo a una luna y una estrella… mi pequeña tsuki y mi pequeño hoshi ahora acompañándome.

Años después…………………………..

Todos esos momentos tormentosos ahora hacen parte de mi pasado, veo a mis pequeños ya de 10 años y a los 3 hijos de sesshomaru y tenshi, un pequeño igual a su padre de 11 años recién cumplidos hoy y dos pequeñitas de 8 que son el tesoro del el, me da risa cuanto cambio ha habido con su personalidad.

Me entere por la anciana kaede que inuyasha tomo muy mal mi partida pero igualmente siguió con kikio, con lo que ya su pequeño tiene 14 años, y el mas joven tiene 7, me comento sango y miroku que inuyasha me amaba, pero al ver lo que vi solo pensé en alejarme de ese dolor, que por 3 años olvide que existía, y no dañaría una familia por una lucha que duró varios años.

Así que yo seguí con mi vida, mis pequeños jamás me dejan sola y he conocido a un gran hombre se llama itachi :P, al cual poco a poco le he tomado cariño, pero se que aun no olvido a quien fue ese amor, inuyasha.

Ahora no hay mucho que contarte madre… eso paso luego de tu partida, luego de esas lagrimas derramadas con dolor o alegría, de ese sufrimiento que fue y me hizo feliz y que luego de tanto por medio de las estrellas y la luna, hoy en este día te cuento para que así sepas que jamás me deje caer, que me levante y seguí adelante, gracias a ti y a ellas.

FIN…..….


End file.
